FFX-A FIEND'S VEIW
by yukito the NM Syndromer
Summary: Have you ever worried how a monster feels...? I thought not. This is a creation from my twisted mind. Part 2 up. R
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy X- A Monster's View

By: yukito mewprout@yahoo.com

Disclaimer-I don't own FFX or any of the characters or monsters. So stop buggin' me. I also apologize if I spelled some of the monsters names wrong, but I'm too lazy to look them up.

Hello. My name is Larry. I'm a Niddhog. I hate my life. Or unlife, anyway. I was a normal human until I was killed by one of Sin's attacks. A large rock fell on my head and I bleed to death. It was a very undignified way to die.

The city I lived in was sort of out of the way, so no one got there before I turned into a fiend. I guess that maybe I'm a little bitter towards anything that's still living. I used to be such a pretty little girl, too. Why is my name Larry if I'm a girl? Please don't ask. It involves my parents getting drunk, some waffles, crossdressing, and a chipmunk.

Did I mention that you shouldn't ask?

Anyway, back to my semi-angsty inner monologue. …What's that sound?

Aw, crap. Battle music. Just what I need.

I see that I'm facing a group of travelers. It would appear that a machina and a Great Marlboro have joined my side. Where did they come from? Well, nevermind.

Three of the people step forward and take on fighting stances. A Ronso with a broken horn, a freaky-haired dude with a ball, and a scantily clad mage.

I never understand why they all don't attack at once. It would seem like a logical thing to do.

The red-haired dude tosses his ball at me. The jerk hit my eye, too. It's going to swell up really bad now. The machina jumps over to them and stabs the lady in the dress. She grunts, but amazingly she doesn't bleed. She counters using a fira spell on the Marlboro. It roars angrily.

I snicker and it shoots me a dirty look with its multiple eyes.

The Ronso runs forward and tries to slash at me with his spear, but I dodge the blow. Yay for me. The mage runs back toward the rest of her companions, and a spunky looking girl takes her place.

She uses a steal attack on the machina and it falls apart. They really don't make those like they used to.

The freaky-haired boy also runs back to his comrades. Upon arrival at a safe area, he pulls out a bag of popcorn and decides to chill. A young teenager with blonde hair and yellow clothes rushes forward.

"Hyah!" He slashes at the Great Marlboro. Isn't that the name of a cigarette? Well, whatever. G.M. doesn't take it to well and spews some kind of a corrosive digestive enzyme on the boy.

"It burns!" He retreats as well. Wussy. A man wearing a red coat and carrying a large blade is the new opponent.

I just realized that I haven't seen any action yet. I charge full speed at the little girl and I end up doing a critical hit. She drops to her knees. That was easy.

"Kimarhi!" one of the people sitting at the sidelines yells. The Ronso switches places. She casts a healing spell on the girl. The Great Marlboro suddenly swallows the summoner up, chews, and hacks her back up. She too is covered with the digestive liquids, but does not seem to be suffering any burning pain. That lazy jerk just didn't want to find. "It burns," my big scaly foot.

The man in the red coat runs forward to strike me. I use one of my long, broad horns to block the shot. Ow. That kinda hurt; any harder and he would have chopped my horns right off.

"Hmph." He is clearly a wee bit angry about his attack not connecting. I decide that the battle is moving along too slowly, and I suck in air to prepare for my fire breath attack.

As I'm torching them, one of the others sitting on the sidelines gets a bright idea. The blonde in the yellow vest sneaks up behind me and takes a swipe. That was a cheap shot.

"Hey, guys, it's so easy to have more than three of us attack at one time!" he shouts.

His friends look astonished at this new piece of information, and they all decide to join the battle.

Crap.

Why can't they play a different type of music? I'm getting tired of listening to this same tune.

Long story short, they brutally beat up Great Marlboro. I watched him disappear in a shower of pyreflies, which are very purdy. They slowly turned towards me. This can't be good for my personal health.

Shortly after that thought, I am also beaten to a bloody pulp. I feel my life draining away, and I fall over, my energy completely gone.

Oh, well. At least now I can go to the Farplane.

****

"Not exactly," a loud voice booms in my head. **"You have broken Stupidity Law number 56. For that you must suffer….in HELL!"**

Aw, man. My unlife sucks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari

A/N-I don't know what a stupidity law is. I made that up. Do you really want to know why Larry's name is Larry and he's a girl? Okay, it started with the chipmunk, who-

Larry:*glares* Don't try it.


	2. Another Larry Misadventure

FFX- A FEIND'S VIEW, PART 2

ANOTHER LARRY MISADVENTURE BY-YUKITO ----MEWPROUT@YAHOO.COM

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy or Trigun, if I did I would be rich.

Here I am again. I was rejected from Hell because of some slight incidents, namely trying to turn the air conditioning on. It was to hot down there, and my ice cream kept melting. Chunky Monkey ice cream is my favorite.

I wandered around for a while, setting fires to houses and stealing small children from their beds. It was funny to see their parents get upset after noticing that Timmy or Sara was missing.

I thought of those stupid people, who by their own dumb luck, had managed to defeat me. I soon formed a plan to gain revenge against them and control the world. First I would need several thousand gallons of Chunky Monkey ice cream, an army of ferocious Sinspawn, leather boots, and some more Chunky Monkey. You know, just incase I got hungry again.

I gathered my legions of minions and armed them with the ice cream. We attacked every passing traveler and swiftly dealt with him or her. Death by Chunky Monkey isn't a good thing.

I realized that if one problem wasn't dealt with, I could be overthrown. Yu Yevon was getting to be a pain in my backside, constantly sending me letters telling me to drop the bad guy act, because that was his territory.

One day I decided to go and speak with Yu Yevon. I arrived at his residence at 123, Fakestreet, Sin-USA.

I knocked a few times and no one answered so I went inside. There was a huge bug resting on the sofa.

"AUGH!!! KILL IT, KILL IT!!" I jumped on the sofa and started Riverdancing on the hideous creature. Did I ever mention my phobia of bugs? It started once more with the cursed chipmunk that had a hand in naming me.

Suddenly, a crossover portal opened and a black cat with green eyes that took up most of the space on its head walked through. It meowed and gulped up the dead bug. A tall man with blonde hair that stood straight up and a large red coat followed the cat.

"Hey, man. Got any donuts?" he looked around the room.

"Try the kitchen," I offered.

"Thanks." He glanced down at the freakish cat. "Now look at what you've done, Kuroneko-sama! You ate Yu Yevon!" He picked up the cat and went into the kitchen.

Oh, that was Yu Yevon? Oops, my bad.

I left after cleaning up the evidence of bug homicide, although I'm not sure anyone would really care that Yu Yevon was dead. He would be destroyed at the end of this idiotic 60-70 hour game anyway.

I returned to my home base, only to discover that there was a huge party going on. The seven warriors that had defeated me earlier were completely trashing my apartment! And they ate all the Chunky Monkey, too!

"Where are my loyal yet extremely evil and devious minions?" I cried. They were sitting on the floor, watching TV.

"Yo, man. Relax." One tried to calm my obvious fury.

"I'm not a guy, I'm a girl!" I screamed, only getting angrier.

"Oh, really? I thought you were a guy…"

"Well, I'm not!"

"Tch, you're in denial."

"I am a female! I am not a man!"

"So you had one of those sex change operations or something?"

"AARRGG!!"

And with that, Larry's head exploded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- that was interesting.

Larry, headless-…

Me-yeah, I think so, too.

Larry, still headless-…(falls over)

Me-dude…you okay?

Larry, extremely headless-…

Me-hey, what'd you do with those boots anyway?


End file.
